silver brumby
by pantherz4life
Summary: this is my version of silver brumby.. i love the silver brumby its the only book that ive actually enjoyed


silver brumby,

Bel Bel looks at her new born foal, he is a creamy beauty, just like his mother.  
>He looks up into his mothers eyes and neighs softy as the wind howls outside the little , her new born foal.<br>This is her first cream mare and she fears that he will be hunted by man like she has been.  
>she nudges throwa to stand, his legs wobble as he struggles to stand for the first time. He takes a step onto the soft ground infront of him,<br>his first night in this new world is stormy. A flash of lightning strikes at a tree outside the cave, throwa squeels in fear as he moves closer to his mother knowing she will protect him from whatever danger is in these dangerous new surroundings.

The sun rises in the morning and the storm clouds drift away from the sleeping foal and his mother, Throwa awakes happy to see the cold drops falling from the sky has passed,  
>although this young foals first night has been rough, his spirits are still high and throwa is eager to adventure the forests that lay outside the cave.<br>He gets up to explore but Bel Bel nips his ear in fear, something isnt right. She hears the niegh of a tamed horse, she sees a glimspe of a man on his horse.  
>Throwa looks at her in fear, Bel Bel knows to remain free, throwa will have to run like the wind that he was named after, even though it is his first day in this strange world.<br>"follow me and copy my every move" she whispers in her sons ear. bel bel wonders how this man hiding in the dense forest has found them though, she had made sure no one had followed her to this secret cave. Not even the herd that she belonged to knew of her had mastered being a part of the forest and making no tracks so she could escape these men hunting her swiftly.  
>she looks at throwa, knowing that she has passed her cunningness onto him so he will know to run from this man no matter what.<br>she nods at him and he nieghs softly to let her know that he understands her.  
>she gallops into the forest, leaving the man wondering what happened to the mother of this cream foal, he looks at throwa, thinking there isnt a chance of him getting away from him.<br>Throwa looks at the man, he hasnt seen anyone like this man, he has a black hat and his eyes are so dark that they look like a black from hell. he has a thick whip in his hand. The horse is the deepest black, it's eyes look down at throwa, they are evil eyes. Throwa knows he doesnt want to be stuck with this man and his horse. He looks where his mother had disappered into the woods and shoots into the darkness not knowing where he would end up, but knowing he won't be caught by this man.  
>The man looked stunned, how could this new born foal gallop that fast? But the man is determined to get this creamy foal for himself so he whipped the horse, telling it to follow this foal into the forest.<br>hrowa ran as fast as his legs could take hm. he looked ahead and saw his mother. he stepped where she stepped and left no trace of him being there. the man and his horse had experience with catching wild horses though and with throwas experience with running, they could hear hs hooves clicking on the stones and the crunching beneath his hooves.  
>Throwa heard the man and his horse behind him and picked up the pace, he dodged the mans whip and then suddenly his mother dissapered infront of him,<br>he didnt know where his mother had gone so he kept galloping endlessly.  
>Suddenly the horse cries out in pain, throwa had kicked behind him and caught the black horse in the eye. The man stopped the horse and watched throwa happily gallop away. The man got off his horse and looked at the unmissable scar on the horses eye."we'll get him another day" the man exclaimed as he lead his injured horse out of the bush.<br>Throwa woke up, were am I? he round, he was in a clearing at the bottom of a valley. The sides of the valley were high and rugid, but there at the bottom of the valley there was a river and lush grass. Throwa made his way to the river and looked down at his reflection in the water. he as frightened and he needed Bel Bel. he rested for a few hours underneath the shade of a tree nearby, looking up at the mountains trying to find a way out.  
>A crack of a branch caught throwas attention, he looked around in panic to look for the source of the noise. Bel Bel was galloping towards him, throwa was happy to see her, he nieghed in joy and trotted towards her.<br>Bel Bel explained to throwa that this valley he had found himself in is their herds secrect valley where they run to when they are hunted by man

When they got back to their herd, Throwa was greeted and congratulated for running from the man at such a young age. Throwa then heard a snort, he looked around at the other young foal who had laughed at him. Bel Bel introduced him, his name was Arrow and he was one day older than Throwa so he thought he was better in everyway. He had the same father as Throwa as well, Yarraman. Yarraman was the herd leader and favored Arrow because he had the same rich colour as him.

Bel Bel took Throwa into the woods for the next few weeks, teaching him all she knows about running, tracking and how to get around the forest. Throwa enjoyed this time with his mother and loved running through the forest. One day Throwa decided to go out into the forest on his own to explore...


End file.
